Cellies Aren't Always Besties
by Shadowhusbano
Summary: Sonadow and Knuxilver. Review, Any complaints, I'll try to fix them up, please and thank you.
1. Silver lost the game

Dead end, the silver hedgehog felt wind pass him almost painfully, branches began to scrape at his falling form, bruises and small cuts leaked small amounts of red fluid. He was incapable of moving his arms forward from the wind, and instead spanned his arms out with all his might. A green blue aura surrounded his hands and engulfed his body. He suddenly stopped in mid air and opened his eyes, slowly letting out a relieved sigh, he shifted his hands, and turned to a floating position, looking upward he saw the cliff, and darted off in the opposite direction. Happily twirling in the air, his aura staying around him tightly. _'That was a close one.'_ He thought in victory, as he practically glided, spinning and skipping in the air. He turned his head slightly glancing back at the red figure on top the cliff. Five quills that made a smoking sign on his head fluttered with his two long feminine like quills.

_"SUCKER!"_

He yelled out for the figure to hear, as he floated away quickly hearing muffled yells from behind, not caring enough to hear what was yelled. Soon he felt someone tap his shoulder, and his eyes widened. Slowly looking back to see the red figure he had just flown away from. _'SHIT HOW THE HELL DID HE, oh wait he can glide... FUCK!'_ The one gliding on his sweet red dreads, held a strong grip onto the silver ones arm, he tugged away as the stronger of the two held his wrist.

_"Get OFF-"_

he shouted but the echidna had already jammed a needle into his upper arm, causing the aura of green blue to fade away, the silver hedgehog grunted in pain his head already becoming numb and pained with a sudden, horrid migraine, the red one snickered holding his captive as he glided downward to the ground on his dreads, the hedgehog followed suit, without a choice since it was either weigh him down and fall to your death, or spread eagle and glide with him. He groaned in pain as the drugs took effect rather quickly.

_"Stupid hedgehog."_

The silver one was too disoriented to hear, or say anything to the others statement, the red one landed and let the hedgehog tumble in the grass and dirt, getting his ivory quills muddy with both redish brown dried blood, and dirt, his wounds would surely be infected soon. The red one walked up to him, and roughly held him up by the arm and sat him back down correctly, his spiked fists flexing as he examined the hedgehogs wounds, and took the syringe out of his arm, tossing its empty contents into a nearby trash can.

_"Looks like you'll need to visit the nurse."_

He stared into the ivory creatures hard, jagged topaz eyes, topaz gems looked back into hard, smooth purple amethyst. They stared for a few moments in a heated glare of wonder and interest. The silver one spoke first, finding it a bit easier now.

_"Why do you keep me here guard?"_

The one across from him smirked.

_"Well its my job, believe it or not, this job is what I live on, one slip up and I'm literally history"_

The silver hedgehogs eyes softened as he stood, and walked to his prison yard. The red one stared at his leaving form and asked.

_"Where are you going, prisoner?"_

He followed, as said prisoner spoke.

_"I have a name ya know, and since I lost the game, I'm going back to my cellie."_

The guard tilted his head.

_"Then what's your name?"_

The hedgehog stopped just outside his cell door.

_"My names Silver, and yours, Guard?"_

He looked to the guard for his name, searching his eyes for knowledge, he only saw the others honesty within those pretty smooth pools of amethyst.

_"My names Knuckles, it's nice to know someone else around here."_

Silver looked to him noticing his stern face, his unflinching motion of the arm holding the key to open the cell, and his sparkle of purity in his eyes.

_"So... You're a newbie."_

Silver stated non-chantily, as the other nodded slightly.

_"I see..."_

Silver walked further into his cell once it was open as he smiled.

_"Hope we meet again sometime Knuckles, your fun"_

He smirked as his eyes slanted downward onto the hideous pink tray of slop they called food here, he never ate it unless he was desperate and he wasn't desperate tonight.


	2. Well these hedgies are besties it seems

Silver looked to his cell buddy, as his blue quills swished, emeralds staring off toward another cell, he walked in a few moments ago, seemingly not quite there today. Silver tapped Sonics shoulder, he turned his head in less time than it took to blink, making Silver almost fall back in surprise.

_"Whoa, Blue are you alright?"_

He nodded a little.

_"Yeah I'm alright Silver."_

_"You seemed spaced out though, something on your mind buddy?"_

He laid his arm in a caring way along his friends shoulders, they were friends here, while everyone else were enemies or allies that hated each other, there were few actual friends, and buddies around this place. Just not many. Blue quills scrunched under his orange jumpsuit, like many other hedgehogs quills did, he sighed and spoke

_"Well, I met this guy a while ago..."_

Silvers eyes widened and his ears pricked forward to listen up closely. He continued after a moment or two.

_"And he's... Well..."_

He blushed a pink flushed over his cheeks. And continued after another span of several seconds.

_"He's mean but... Hot."_

A frustrated look befell him, as Silver heard his friends whisper, only he heard while the ones around in the different cells did their normal doings. Silver turned him around completely and spoke in a whisper back to him, as to try not to catch any attention.

_"That's great, I wish you luck with your new found crush, Sonic."_

Sonic smiled and pushed Silver off gently.

_"Yeah, this place is great for romance."_

He rolled his eyes at his own whispered sarcasm. Silver smiled.

_"Hey, you're not the only one to find a crush."_

Sonic looked to him and stared with big eyes. His cheeks pink, as he thought of the possible crush Silver would have. He held Silvers hand up, and spoke.

_"That's great bud, who's the lucky son of a bitch?"_

Silvers cheeks heated up slightly, looking away, speaking just as quietly.

_"The newbie guard..."_

Sonic let go of Silvers hand, and sat, putting his hand to his head as Silver looked back shyly.

_"Damn..."_

Was all Sonic said, as he turned around, and left into his thoughts, Silver sat on the bed doing the same, as others continued to ignore them. To explain this event, all in all, Silver and Sonic are Bisexual. Every one in this jail they're in, are homosexual, heterosexual, or bisexual, they knew a lot of guys that were straight, but turned gay or bi because of the lack of girls around there. There were other sexualities upon sexualities, however they tended to change to the environment at times. There were only one, or three girls around there. Amy, Rouge, and sometimes Fiona would come by and play with them, play as in flirt in the safety of outside the cells. Amy would stand in front of one cell in particular, hitting on Sonic mostly. She didn't realize apparently that Sonic had a crush already. The two you really had to look out for, were Rouge and Fiona, they would get close to the cells of rapists, drug abusers, murderers, and well known prisoners to flirt, tease, and take off their tops to and show off their luscious breasts, Fionas were covered in red fur, c-cups, and Rouges were tanned, she obviously went nude when tanning, and possibly skinny dipped in her free time. She was a double d-cup. Amy, we all knew, even newer prisoners, that she was flat. Never even attempting to lift that hideous dress, in Sonics opinion, she would be better if she 1. Lost that obsession over him, 2. Grew out her hair naturally, letting it curl possibly 3. Started wearing a tank top and jeans for ONCE IN HER LIFE, and 4. Stop talking so much, the voice is cute, but too much is too much. Plus, it makes it more annoying as it matures. Silver watched as Amy strolled near their cell, and before she even spoke, Silver yelled.

_"GROW OUT YOUR FUCKIN HAIR YOU FUCKIN GOODIE TWO SHOES!"_

She scoffed, and turned her nose up at him, Silver stood up, and reached his left arm out of the cell bars holding out a shard of glass, she walked a bit closer for a good look, and gasped, shaking her head furiously, Silver felt his eye twitch, and he beckoned her over to him in the back of the cell, where not as many people would look their way. Silver stuffed the glass into his orange suit, as she came closer to him, curiosity taking effect. Silver sighed and spoke.

_"You should really fuckin grow out your hair, shut up, and change into something other than that gross dress!"_

He hissed at her with a scowl showing his disgust, she frowned and twirled her quills like a snob, Silver scowled and spoke.

_"You do it or I will break out of here, JUST rip your fuckin neck off!"_

He saw her shiver, and she nodded in utter shock and/ horror, good Silver had enough of her shit this week, it was his birthday in about two weeks, and he didn't want her being a posing dumbass, the other two weren't posers at the very least, they're the real sluts, and he loved it when they would stop by their cell. They had a schedule, and that's normally how boys here could tell what day it was, on Sundays they go to the west wing, Mondays north, Tuesdays east, Wednesday south, Thursday was when they go around the entire place without their shirts, Friday is visitors day, and Saturday was when they come and steal one or two lucky guys to 'Chat' with in a private room. 'Chat' meaning their prey, they would either choose one or two guys around here. Silver was chosen last month, and his head didn't stop spinning for five hours, then they dumped him out into his cell with Sonic looking at him weirdly, he couldn't help but think that it was awesome. Silver requested them to do it on his birthday too, this sector was in the west wing of the prison. Sonic smiled at Silver, knowing exactly what he wanted for his birthday, and knowing what he wanted to give him. Amy ran away, nodding hastily. Sonic asked suddenly.

_"Hey Silvs, what was your crushes name?"_

Silver flushed over.

_"K-Knuckles."_

He looked away shyly. Sonic noded and smiled towards him.

_"Nice name"_

He wrote something down on a piece of paper, thinking 'Silver will love me for what I'm gonna give him, hope I get Shadow too' He blushed at the thought of Shadow being with him, he'd have to make an appointment some time.


	3. Silver's fantasy Bark's date

Silver sighed as the nurse tended his scrapes and bruises from yesterday. Daydreaming of touching the short, rough, red fur of his crush, imagining those long dreadlocks falling across his shoulders as he ran his ungloved fingers over them. Green feathers' jumbled messily as the nurse worked on bandaging him up, unaware of his thoughts at the time, twisting gause neatly across the scrapes on his arms and torso. The time he noticed his patients lack of attention, he has already applied just enough pressure to make him jump from the alcohol seeping into one of his deeper cuts. His black pools directed to his patient's topaz orbs.

_"Silver, you ok?"_

Silver nodded blinking at the red handkerchief around the ducks neck.

_"Yeah, I'm ok Bean."_

Bean smiled, and then took on a serious expression, taking a needle and thread out of his little white kit next to his stool he sat on. His feathers clustered at his fingers, attempting to slip the thread through the needle's thin slit. Once he finally got it, he made a victory air fist pump. Silvers eyes went to the needle, with a bored expression.

_"Is that really necessary Bean?"_

_"Yep, this one's deep, probably needs two stitches I'd say!"_

He grinned defiantly at Silver's unreadable face. His orange beak scrunched in concentration as he neared the needle to the desired area.

_"So how are you and Bark doing Beany?"_

Silver asked, smirking down at the now flustered duck trying to concentrate on the second stitch. Silver ignored any pain with the numbing pain killers. He chuckled at Bean's quick finish up, his green feathers scattered as he left in a rush out of the door.

_"Heh, good old Beany."_

Silver reminisce in memories as he left, he was really happy that Bean got his man though. Silver walked out of the office, and bumped into someone, landing on his rear, he looked up to see a jet black hedgehog with red streaks and scarlet eyes. Silver automatically thought _'Sonics crush?'_ as he got up, and apologized through the others curse filled yells.

_"S-Sorry!"_

_"Watch where you're going next time!"_

Silver nodded shifting out of the doorway, letting the other walk by him with a heated glare._ 'Damn Sonic's got a fine challenge on his hands with this one.'_ he mentally chuckled at thoughts of Sonic hitting on the one who passed him. The weed symbol flickered on his head as he swiftly walked back to the shower, it was going to be an interesting Thursday. His eyes widened as he saw a large amount of red pass by in the lines of the showers, suddenly imagining a shower scene with his crush.

* * *

><p>Red fur tickled his senses as his face was tucked into Knuckles shoulder. The scent of sparking fire flooded his nostrils, as his arms had found themselves around Knuckles torso, with Knuckles arms encircling his.<p>

_"I love you Silver"_

_"I love you too Knu-_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! it's your turn Silver!"<em>

His hand was tugged as his thoughts dispersed from his friends voice.

_"Oh, sorry Tails."_

Tails smiled and twisted his tails together, as he dragged Silver in the shower for his turn.

_"It's ok Silver, just don't get the other inmates mad."_

Silver chuckled at the cute kitsune, surprised he hasn't gotten raped by one of the other sickos around here. Oh he knew it would happen eventually, Tails did too, one slip up and the little guy will get picked up by a bigger guy and dragged somewhere public to get forcibly touched. Many of the smaller, weaker inmates around here got raped, beaten, and/ severely injured. Tails was lucky that he even made it past day one. It's a miracle that he's still okay, Bark is his cell buddy, even though they don't talk, Tails believes there friends, since he doesn't glare at him like most. That's true though, Bark only glares at people who aren't considered his friends.

_"Alright Tails, I don't wanna get you in trouble."_

They entered the shower stalls,Silver separated from Tails into a separate stall. Tails got a firm grip on the soap bar and smiled as he scrubbed himself down and slipped under the water flow, he put the bar carefully back and sighed in relief he definitely didn't want to drop the soap. Other inmates flooded the large stall, there were two stalls for the shower, one stall was for the west and east wings, the other was for the north and south wings. Tails was in the South wing with Bark, Mephiles, Nack, Mighty, etc.

_"Tails."_

Bark walked up to him, and dragged him out from the others multiplying numbers. His pale yellow fur shimmered as he turned around, exposing his white fluff of fur on his chest, poking out from his orange suit. Tails blinked, he didn't think Bark had remembered his name, he pulled the sleeve of his orange suit up his arm, he was just slipping it on when he was dragged off. Barks green scarf seemed to scrunch as Bark smiled on his large peach muzzle, he was a polar bear his large figure at least four times the size of Tails, if not bigger.

_"I need some advice-"_

He didn't get to finish as Tails interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

_"Bean I'm guessing?"_

He flushed over a bright red as he responded. News sure traveled quickly around the prisoners.

_"Yeah."_

Tails heard the polar bears dilemma a few days ago, mumbling about it in his sleep. Tails heard every word he mumbled that night, only because he was on the top bunk, and his hearing was sharp and precise. He was starting to have feelings for Bean, and has started getting into more and more fights just to be able to see him every day. He was starting to get obsessed, on Thursdays he would even go as far as arguing with Rouge about why the hell she would act like such a slut, and that she could be better than that, they would claw at each other through the bars of Barks and Tails cell. One time her kicks broke the bars, and she tackled him, claws attacking his muzzle and face. He was hitting back of course, getting hard punches to her. normally he wouldn't hit girls but those girls fought dirty, Fiona would join against Bark sometimes.

_"You promise not to get into a fight with Rouge?"_

Bark rolled his eyes, he said he was sorry that he got Rouge to destroy the bed. he was just dodging her fierce kick.

_"I promise, as long as you can get me a date with him."_

Tails nodded, he thought of possible stratagies to get them out of this place for atleast a day. Visitors day seemed perfect as he smiled.

_"Ok, I'll have tickets and some cash for your date."_

He winked leaving Bark to think and ponder about what he was going to really do.


	4. Tails has a plan, Shadows got FEELINGS?

Groans escaped the cell, jet black fur and quills stood on end, making bruises visible underneath his fur. Crimson streaks highlighted in the darkness with his scarlet eyes. Those rubies shot towards the noise, knowing who was over there. He scoffed at that couple, it was like hearing 'The Quartet Doing Surgery' to him. Mumbling to himself at them.

_"Stupid fuck'in whores."_

* * *

><p>Zooming into the noises, moans and all, a dark grey hedgehog was pinning a purple one to the wall, the male had green blue stripes easing through his quills, the others were flushed pink at certain areas, like the puff covering her left eye. They moaned together as the male thrusted repeatedly. A peach mouth practically screaming in ecstasy underneath him.<p>

_"M-MEPHILES!"_

He purred at her. Assuming his name is 'Mephiles'. 'Mephiles' nuzzled her neck, he didn't seem to have a mouth on his pale white muzzle. Green snake eyes stared at his prey as he muttered under his breath against her lovingly, though it sounded more like a poisonous, drunk snake slipping it's tail up someones dress. He meant well.

_"Sonia."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ew ew ewwww eeewwww, I did not need to see that!"<em>

The green ducks voice murmured, walking past the open door with a scrunched up bill and eyebrows. He adorn a red bandanna around his neck, his shoes hidden under his neatly tucked white shirt and pants.

_"Those guys should stop that, I mean sure it's fun and all, but keep it private man! I don't wanna see that! Or hear it for that matter!"_

His green feathered arms flew up in the air with over exaggeration, walking a bit quicker to hopefully avoid that, as he thought, 'Mutiny'.

_"What about you and Bark, Bean? I thought you liked him"_

Yellow orange fur bounced as the two tailed one spoke to Bean, smiling at him almost evilly.

_"I-I like him! Tails, you know I like him! I'd give anything in the world to be with Bark!"_

The duck panicked slightly, as he blushed bright red, arms falling to his overly sized pockets as he looked to Tails. Tails rolled his eyes.

_"Sure."_

Bean pouted the best he could with his beak.

_"Any visits from your crush yet?"_

Bean suggestively raised his eyebrow with a smirk. Tails eye twitched, he thought no one knew about that_ 'Damn sonic and his gossip'_

_"What are you talking about? Where the hell did you hear that?"_

Bean chuckled at his friends calmness, and smiled.

_"A stripper."_

Beans sarcasm made tails laugh, his overly huge orange jumpsuit wasn't much of a good fit for him.

_"Bean, don't do that! I'm serious."_

_"Ok, Sonic."_

Tails face palmed.

_"Sooo who's the lucky douche?"_

Tails rolled his eyes. Bean was the nurse, and Tails was an inmate, they were best friends from the start, and right when bean said something about bark one day, Tails picked up on it, and they learned more about bean.

_"Hey Bean?"_

_"Yeah bud?"_

_"You should go out side, I know how much fresh air you need to think"_

He grinned suspiciously, as Bean nodded his head.

_"Alright, I may not know what's up, but-"_

He motioned his feathers to his own eyes, and directed them towards Tails.

_"I got my eyes on you."_

Tails watched as he left, and did a fist pump. _'Yes! now on to part two!'_

* * *

><p>Knuckles eyes were closed, his back leaned against a tree, he opened one eye to hearing something... well weird.<p>

_"WEEEEEE!"_

He suddenly saw pink fur and sweat dropped. She ran up to him and smiled sweetly, Amys cloths were consisting of a purple tanktop, a pair of khakis, and some flipflops. Knuckles first thought was _'Ew, thats scary'_ not really at her, just her khakis, he didn't really like those types of pants to be honest.

_"Hi! you must be new, since this is the first time I've seen you, um its visitors day and I was wondering if you could help me find someone."_

_"Sure, but don't touch me, not in those..."_

He glared at the khakis as if he hated them, he probably did because of a horrible past experience with them. He closed his eyes and turned.

_"Ok, wheres cell # 3642?"_

Knuckles walked away, she followed. After a while of walking around a bit.

_"Um, right here"_

He motioned to a cell on the right, and there it said #3642. She squealed, and smiled as a red shelled armadillo with medium long ears that were a dulled peach, his fur consisted of black, a peach muzzle and a peach skinned oval over his chest and stomach.

_"Mighty~"_

She squealed and smiled at him, he smirked. Knuckles, well he just had an eye twitch, and walked away there.

* * *

><p>Ruby eyes stared blankly at the armadillo cellie he had, <em>'Hitting on a pink chick, with khakis! ugh, I need to get outta this cell damnit all.'<em> he thought, as a sigh escaped his tan lips.

_"Hey Shadow, this is Amy, shes my new play mate"_

Shadow glared at him.

_"You call that a play mate? I thought it was a ugly fuck toy."_

Mighty frowned, Amys cheeks puffed into a pout. Shadow stood, and left the cell. His gaze fell on the echidna for a second, then he just kept walking down the other cells. Knuckles blinked, and continued his own walk.

_"Hey!"_

Shadow blinked, and looked over to the one who called, he had blue fur. _'Hedgehog?'_

_"Shadow! man, how many times do you keep ignoring me?"_

_"Every time."_

_"Oh my, you speak."_

He looked around in pretend confusion, and pointed at himself.

_"To me? Or is there someone else here?"_

He looked some more and finally settled into a shrug.

_"Hedgehog, what do you want?"_

Sonics green orbs saddened but did not show any where else, he smiled and strolled out of his cell, and walked infront of Shadow.

_"Well, I wanted to spar."_

He hid his emotions well, but shadow saw his eyes. his thoughts shifted onto the one infront of him, 'was it something i said?'

_"Alright, here, or some where else?"_

Sonic smiled.

_"Not here, lets do it on the work grounds."_

_"Lets go then."_

Shadow began to walk, sonic next to him, he noticed sonics stride, it seemed prideful for some reason. Shadow then questioned himself. _'Why do I care? He's just another inmate, its not like hes a girl'_

_"Shadow?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why were you out of your cell?"_

Shadows eyes went to sonic. _'Is he concerned?'_ He saw Sonics ears twitching, and his eyes shimmered in yes concern, but something else he couldn't quite figure out.

_"My cell mate found a hooker, and shes ugly as fuck"_

Sonics eyes switched to relief and turned back to shadow.

_"How ugly?"_

shadow smirked.

_"khakis"_

Sonics eye visibly twitched.

_"ew..."_

soon they made it to the yard, were every prisoner smashed rocks with giant metal hammers. sonic and shadow took fighting positions facing eachother. sonic was crouched and shadow was taking a defencive position.

_"Ready?"_

_"Always"_

Sonic darted and made a swift kick to shadows side in a blink of the eye, shadow placed one hand over the offending leg, sonic threw a punch and shadow grabbed it as well, sonic smirked and tried his free hand aiming for shadows face. Shadow twirled into a backflip, making sonic fall on the ground. Sonic got up and tackled Shadow, pretty much ending up with Sonic on top of Shadow, and Shadow blankly staring up at Sonic, suddenly sitting on him. He had to hold his breath, because his thoughts started going to kissing the one on top of him, oddly enough.

* * *

><p>there lips closed in on eachother, peach quiver under tan and jet black and scarlet fingers tangled into blue quills and fur, one hand held him close, the other brushing against his cheek, and the back of his neck.<p>

_"Shadow.."_

_"Sonic..."_

There muzzles pressed together, in another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>"SHADOW! are you ok?"<em>

Sonic voice boomed into shadows ear, he had gotten off and bent over next to the day dreaming shadows head, unaware of shadows daydream.


	5. Shadow sees it, Silver thinks about it

Silver fur shimmered in the lighting of the cell he sat in, topaz eyes glanced up to his buddy, cobalt blue fur shuffled as sweat dripped from his peach muzzle. He took a deep breath.

_"Silver, I think I'm in school again..."_

Silver chuckled at his friend and smiled.

_"Daydreaming I see?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Did he blush?"_

_"It was too bright to tell."_

Silver chuckled, he was going to get outta here tomorrow, his fingers lightly crossed the cells bars.

* * *

><p>Tails had gotten bean outside of the jail, his green feathers fluttered, his eyes were wide in disbelief.<p>

_"Hey Bean"_

His crush stood in front of him with tickets in his hand, and a huge irresistible grin on his muzzle, in that jump suit he wore so well.

_"Ah-"_

He was speechless, Bark waved his big, brown mitt covered glove, infront of his love an attempt to get him out of his state of shock. Beans eyes landed on Barks own red tinted blue eyes. Smooth, he thought he would drown in them one day and suffocate. not that, that was a bad thought to him.

_"B-Bark?"_

_"Yeah Beany?"_

Bean looked up to him with teary eyes.

_"You made me the happiest male nurse in the world"_

Bark smiled, and picked his love up, in his arms as he trailed off to a closet door, to meet tails about there cloths.

* * *

><p>Shadow laid on his bed, motionless, an occasional twitch of his left ear. His eyes stared longingly in a daze, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

_'Impossible'_

He began his thoughts. It had been an hour since he ran away from the blue hedgehog. he knew it was a matter of time before he was called to meet his best friend.

_'I cant like him, its bad enough it's a guy. But my rival as well?'_

He and Sonic, since they first got eyes on each other, had began starting fights in the prison, racing, and having competitions over almost everything. he noticed a little change a couple of days ago as he thought back. it was wednesday, and Sonic had a weird sparkle in his eye.

* * *

><p>Our black and red hedgehog had strolled along the prison grounds, aimlessly to find himself in front of his look alikes cell Mephiles, doing as he normally did, scratching his nails against the steel bars in utter boredom, snake eyes staring blankly ahead not really paying attention to anything. Shadows eyes darted away in search of something to do, suddenly finding himself in front of Sonics cell. A ivory feminine hedgehog being led into his cell with the echidna next to him. Chatting in a cool and brief way. Shadows eyes fell upon that spark in those yellow eyes.<p>

_'What is that?'_

The silver hedgehog smiled at the red echidna, that sparkle stayed in those eyes until the other left, looking down dully at the pink slop they called food. Shadows eyes went away from the scene, landing on the blue hedgehog walking towards his cell. But stopped short in front of him. Shadows eyes widened slightly, seeing that sparkle he had seen a few moments ago in those beautiful jagged emerald eyes. He found that he couldn't look away as Sonic said his greeting.

_"Hey ya Shads"_

Shadow scowled, broken from his trance. Looking away in a sharp turn of his neck.

_"Hedgehog."_

He threw out a bit harshly.

* * *

><p>His ruby hard gaze fell behind ebony lids.<p>

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Silver had taken a walk smirking as he reminisced at the thought of freedom. Knuckles appeared and he couldn't help but frown.

_'Maybe, I could bring him with me'_

To explain this, yesterday while the guards shifted there watch grounds, all the prisoners had gathered and had made a plan to get out of prison. Tails had added his technical help 'kids a damn genius' and Bark agreed to help with his strength as long as he was aloud to bring Beany with him. Shadow had agreed as well putting in his speed, as well as Sonic. I added my telekinetic powers as long as they had protected me from the many guards with those drugs in all there pockets.

_'Whatta pain, I would have to be insane to bring him with me'_

A sigh escaped his lips, he thought about if he would do it or not. The answer came after a moment.

_'Apparently im insane for him'_

A goofy smile spread across his face, as he got up, and went to the eastern part of the prison insides. Un aware of the worried gaze of amethyst upon his form as he left.


	6. Escape plan step 1

Topaz eyes shifted up to the air vent, focusing on the little energy he has from the drugs that were beginning to fade off. they wore off every two or so days. A blue aura surrounded from thin air around his tightening fists, and the air vent as well as the other small vents around the large area full of inmates and cells. They moved off the openings, screw by screw, and were all placed carefully to the side, inside the areas they had covered. Silvers ivory quills softened smoothly, and his head traveled downward with his jagged stone yellow orbs.

_"Sonic."_

Sonics ears perked to full alert, shifting in his scraggy orange jumpsuit to look at his cell buddy.

_"Wanna team up when we get outta here?"_

Emerald orbs shifted to the side in thought, and went back to silvers fluff jumbling out of his suit. they focused on his eyes again, and nodded.

_"Yes, We'll always be best friend's Silver."_

A smile crossed his peach muzzle looking off to the other inmates, most of them minded there own business, unaware of the plans of a break out, others looked relieved toward there cell Ray and Mephiles, they knew the plan. Only few inmates actually cared to listen to the current gossip. a very small group of both friend's and rival's, though they would partner up to get the hell outta this place, too much like school again for there tastes.

_"Silver, Tails should be done in a few more minutes"_

Silvers left ear twitched. Tails was given the items from a near by junk yard he required to demolish all technical signals within and around the prison. Sonic's head bowed down as he glance to a camera in the upper corner f the wing they were currently in.

_blip._

_blip._

_blip._

_..._

The red dot didn't come back, Sonic's ear twitched, and his glance lifted to the air vent, seeing tails smiling face poking in its darkness, a smile formed on his peach muzzle at his friend, Right now all the cells were locked, they stayed locked up 8:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. the rest of the time was for showers, food, and play time. play time would be when the prison practically dared the inmates to escape, but they always got caught by the near by guards.

_"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeep"_

The fire alarm shrieked, as did the startled smaller inmates, not used to sudden noises, made some of the others jump as well. The locks on the cells all melted from a solution of some sort dripping from the ceiling over every lock. The inmates looked shocked, but didn't ask questions as they ran out of there cells, and zoomed in a crowd on a riot. Four stayed, Sonic, Silver, Mephiles, and Ray. they grouped together, and they smirked in unison, following behind the riot in there small group, until they turned into the south wing, finding the rest of there informed crew. Shadow, Tails, Bark, Scourge, Rouge. they all shifted into three groups. Shadow, Silver, Tails. Mephiles, Scourge, Rouge. Bark, Ray, and sonic. Sonic wanted to go with shadows group, but knew shadow qualified for speed. each group had at least  
>1 speed, 1 power, and 1 flying team member. to help them threw any predicament they may go threw.<p>

The speeds were Sonic, Shadow, Scourge, and Mephiles.

flight was Tails, Silver, Rouge Who decided to assist for once, and Ray.

power was Bark, Shadow, and Mephiles as well.

Though it was uneven, it worked, Shadows group slipped out to the outer grounds, after they all nodded in agreement of the groups, the others leaving soon after in different directions.


	7. Sonadow lemon and the number is 69

Shadow had lost his team, apparently he forgot that they were slower than him. So he waited at the point his team was to begin the hacking of the security systems, witch he needed both Tails and Silver for. He had to wait for them first though. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned and Sonic stood there, a smile on his lips.

_"My teams a bit slow, so I decided to stop by and say Hi."_

What a coincidence.

Sonic smiled innocently at Shadow. Shadows heart skipped beats, and he felt like wasps made there way into his stomach. And suddenly he felt something on his cheek.  
>He looked and his eyes shrank slightly, a gasp escaped him, and he felt like acid stained his cheeks. Sonics lips were pressed onto his cheek. Shadows face could compete with his red streaks. His heart stopped. and all he could think was this.<p>

_'What the fuck is wrong with me!?'_

Sonic had gripped Shadows hands, and placed them over his head. his cheeks were stained pink, as he lip locked the ultimate life form. Shadows mind suddenly went blank, as he melted into Sonics lips, pressing back gently. he gasped as one of Sonics hands slipped against his hip.

_'Hedgehog! if we're doing this, I'm on top!'_

He thought aggressively, and flipped them around, knee between sonic's legs and pressing up. Sonics grip loosened enough on shadows wrists to let him grip Sonic's wrists, as he roughly pressed his knee into sonic's groin. gaining a moan from those lush peach lips. Sonic's eyes focused onto shadows form above him, and shadow growled in arousal. they both thought that this was going a bit fast, but were too aroused by each other to pay much attention to there own thoughts. In fact they had stripped themselves of there orange jumpsuits.

_"Shadow..."_

Sonic groaned. being pressed up against the wall like this made his head numb with only thoughts of the one doing this to him. Sonic's knee flew up to rub shadow's groin in return, earning a hiss of pleasure from Shadow.

* * *

><p><em>"Sonic."<em>

Shadow bucked his hips at Sonic, earning a gasp. Shadow let one of his hands slip over sonic's chest, feeling his muscles, and down his stomach, until he found the delectable peach member residing between cobalt legs. His fingers gently stroked it up and down, he obviously had some amount of skill with his hands. Sonic gasped and bucked into shadows hand, groaning at the attention. Shadow leaned in and locked lips with sonic, Shadow slipped his tongue over Sonic's peach lips. Sonic opened them, and they began to go over each others wet caverns, there bodies bumped against the others, the fluff on shadows chest tickled sonic's in silky flutters. Sonic pulled out of the dance, and took heavy pants and moans as Shadow's skilled fingers slid, and gently gripped his dick.

_"Sha- shadow, I-I'm close!"_

His blush became as red as Shadows, but before Sonic could blow, Shadow stopped his rubbing, and moved it to play with sonics tail. Sonic whined. the whine that sounds like a pathetic puppy saying 'Why'd ya stop?' Shadow could practically hear it, ear twitched as his muzzle buried its self into sonic's shoulder. And he held sonics hips tightly. He pulled him close enough for sonic to feel his rock solid groin press against his entrance, the proud tan member prodded, as he let his muzzle go up to sonics flicking ears.

_"Sonic.."_

His voice was like a deep melody to Sonics ears, making them pulse with blush at the hot air that came from Shadows tan lips.

_"Tch!"_

Sonic glared at Shadow.

_"Shadow, lets not do THAT just yet, w-we could get caught"_

He shyly looked down and shadow groaned.

_"Come on, my boner won't just disappear Sonic."_

He whimpered and nuzzled the side of sonics head. Sonic pushed him back a little and blushed looking strait into Shadows crimson sparks.

_"I-I have an idea, but I have a question"_

He looked to the side, blushing even more. (a/n:is that even possible?) the onix hand gently tilted sonics face up to him by his peach cheek.

_"What is it, Sonic?"_

Sonics lips pouted in thought.

_"I-is this just lust? O-or do you love me too?"_

Shadow stared longingly into the emerald depths. now that he thought about it. He had never felt this way about anyone, or any actual emotion other than anger, and one time a love. but this type of love felt... _different._ He smiled for once a small one.

_"Yeah, I guess I do Blue."_

Sonics heart lept. ears pulsing in a flush.

_"Th-then lay down please."_

tan lips let out a chuckle, and he sat on the floor, Sonic followed, and he took a deep breath.

_"On your back Shadow"_

Shadow did as ordered. and sonic went on top of him, his legs spread above shadows head. making shadows cheeks turn a nice rosy color, and he felt something wet on his aching lower dick.

_"Ah~"_

He grunted, getting the idea. a 69. He dived into teasingly licking the base of sonic's cock.

_"Mnnnn~"_

Sonic had his lips against the pinkish tinted head of shadows. taking his time in licking it like he would a lollipop.

Shadow had half of sonic in his throat, having gotten used to the taste, he chuckled at sonics tail wagging, unintentionally making his mouth vibrate, sonic shuddered, and continued his work on shadow. they both soon bobbed there heads, and gaining speed, when one sed up, the other followed returning the favor. soon Sonic felt the knot that formed in his stomach hitch and begin to nag him to his climax. Shadow on the other hand, ignored that feeling, sucking sonic like he was a Popsicle. suddenly peach lips tightened against the tan pulsing cock.

_"Nnmmmph!"_

His eyes scrunched close, and his seed spilled into shadows mouth, making him blush at the bitter taste, but he swallowed it all and groaned as he cummed into sonic mouth. He purred as Sonic swallowed it as well, and wagged his tail.

They got up and looked for any sign of there act. there was none.

_"T-thanks for coming by, Sonic"_

Shadow smiled shyly, and rubbed the back of his head.

_"N-no prob shadow! I-it was nice"_

He gave a grin and disappeared to where his group was, not forgetting his suit. Shadow picked his up and slipped it on, still dazing about sonic and when he would be alone with him in a bedroom, or maybe a closet.

He didn't even realize silver and tails coming up to him as he stood there in his daydreams, even with his neutral mask in place, it was obvious because his nose was starting to ooze blood.


End file.
